


荣勋 - Unforgettable

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 严重OOC预警，不要骂我





	荣勋 - Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> 严重OOC预警，不要骂我

权顺荣特意挑了件自己喜欢的衬衣，绿色格子的，围在腰上随意打了个结。天气有点凉，等下入夜了可以穿上，当然，也可以给李知勋披上。

关好门了权顺荣才开始反思自己有点太刻意了——多少有点想趁人之危的意思。唔，可是，发起约会的人是李知勋，所以是他想让自己有机可乘？

坐到李知勋对面的时候那人已经把菜都点好了，一点也不像以前出来吃饭就翘着脚玩手机的那个小宅男，脸上的笑容也很反常，根本看不出来失恋的模样——是的，是他说自己失恋了让权顺荣出来陪。

权顺荣紧张得讲话都有点结巴。他不知道自己是该开心还是难过。回国之后他就没见过几次李知勋，听说人家在谈恋爱，他都不敢主动给他发信息。现在，喜欢的人恢复了单身，说明自己有机会了，可是碰了几轮杯子，话匣子打开了，面具就开始剥落了，看着他因为别人而露出有些颓唐的神色，平日里傲气的眼神在食物热气和酒精的双重作用下变得迷蒙，权顺荣觉得心里不是滋味。

“我送你回去吧。”他不动声色拿开李知勋面前的酒杯。

“你住哪？”李知勋反手扣住他的手腕。

“嗯？知勋，我送你回家。”

“我问你住哪。”李知勋抬高了音量，“你住哪。”

李知勋哑着嗓子说那个屋子都是那个混蛋的东西，我不想回去了，而我现在也没办法一个人睡了，已经习惯关灯之后有人陪了。

“你会陪我吗？顺荣。”他喊他的名字。

李知勋从前就这样。

他一直不喜欢一个人。是不喜欢，不是害怕——他总要这样强调。他还是一个人的时候权顺荣总陪着他，上课下课，有事没事，散个步，去自习，只要人在身边就行，在做同样的事情就行。

李知勋站起来的时候脚步有些不稳，仅仅抓住了权顺荣的手臂，于是权顺荣也做同样的动作，稳稳扶住他。

“好，我陪你。”他说。

关了灯以后权顺荣轻手轻脚爬上床。李知勋洗澡的时候权顺荣搬出柜子里备用的枕头被子，还拆了一套全新的被套枕套换上。结果洗了个澡再回来，却发现李知勋在自己平时用得枕头和被子上睡得香甜。

大概跟喝醉的人并没有什么道理好讲吧。

然而权顺荣刚把新被子拉过肩头，身后就想起窸窸窣窣的声音，接着一只胳膊一条腿就隔着被子直接搭到了自己身上。

“不是要睡觉吗，知勋。”

“陪我。”

“我不是在陪你？”

“你得转过来抱住我。”

权顺荣浑身一僵，“不行。”

“怎么不行？”

李知勋又往他这边蹭了蹭，权顺荣已经感受到李知勋的呼吸喷在自己后颈上了，这才肯转过身来，想要制止李知勋。

“真的不行。别这样——”

“为什么？”李知勋的眼神在黑暗中也是清亮的，“因为你喜欢我，对吗？”

事情变成这样有点出乎权顺荣的预料。

本来他以为是他去趁别人的火来打劫，但倒头来却是被迫打劫成功。为什么李知勋会知道自己喜欢他？为什么知道他喜欢他还要爬上他的床？这是在做什么？脑袋里好几个问题绕在一起解不开，然而身体却很诚实地跟随李知勋的动作，作出回应。

跟自己喜欢的人接吻这件事，大概谁都可以无师自通吧，不需要什么技巧，认真就好，温柔就好，唇齿舌都要尝个便才好。权顺荣手扶在李知勋后脑上，免得自己没吻尽兴就被人逃跑——不过怀里的人也没有要逃跑的意思，身上的被子不知道什么时候被掀开了，李知勋现在和他在一个被窝里，手和脚都缠在一起，直接感受彼此因为接吻而蹿升的体温。

然而李知勋的手摸到自己裤腰上的时候，权顺荣忽然理智回笼。他抱着李知勋把人放在枕头上，自己则坐直了身子，隔开一段距离。

“不行……还是不行。就是因为我喜欢你，所以不行。”

李知勋眼角微微发红，不知道是被情欲熏染，还是因为被拒绝所以委屈，短裤下露出的白皙小腿不依不饶去勾权顺荣的腰，压着嗓音软软地控诉。

“顺荣啊，不是说了要陪我吗……难道顺荣在国外，还没有做过？”

激将法对男人来说永远都是屡试不爽。等权顺荣的手指伸进李知勋后穴才意识到自己是真的中了招——对方穴口柔软干净，甚至内壁有些潮湿，像是已经用过润滑。

“刚才洗澡时弄的。为你准备的……喜欢吗？”

原来这是一次有组织有计划的犯案。权顺荣开始怀疑刚才在酒桌上李知勋是真醉还是假醉，靠在自己身上时吃的那些豆腐是不是故意的。

于是插进去的时候力度也就少了些控制，李知勋在扭腰，不知道是要反抗还是迎合，权顺荣稍稍用力掐住他的腰，把牢牢他按在床上大开大合地操弄，几乎全部抽出来再猛地顶进深处，被肠肉包裹吮吸的感觉几乎让他发狂，直到看见李知勋眼角真有些泪光了，才稍稍冷静一下，动作慢了下来。

“会疼？”

李知勋嘴上仍然是不依不饶：“看来顺荣是真的没有做过。”

“的确是没有跟男人做过。”权顺荣重新欺身上去，把李知勋的腿折成M字型，“所以也真不知道……知勋会叫得比女人还好听。”

虽然是为了顶嘴才说的话，但也是真话——从前他就喜欢听李知勋唱歌，不是没想象过那嗓音在娇喘时会有多撩人，但真听到这声音因为自己的动作而变得支离破碎，权顺荣只觉得所有的快感都有些不真实，仿佛让他飘在云端。

“啊、啊——顺荣，那里，那里——”

“那里什么？”

“唔嗯……就是那里，再用力点——”

第一次被操射之后，李知勋手臂挡着眼睛，胸膛剧烈起伏着。权顺荣本来还在套弄他的阴茎，恶劣地欣赏他因为前后双重快感夹击而不停颤抖的身体，但很快就发现了他的异样。抓着李知勋的手腕让他把脸露出来，这才看清，白嫩的小脸上多了两行泪痕。

权顺荣俯身去吻他，不出意料被躲开，于是吻落到了耳侧，权顺荣耐心地撑着身体，“不哭了不哭了……对不起……”

李知勋啜泣着伸开双手，是在讨拥抱的意思，这会儿权顺荣又有些糊涂了，开始相信李知勋大概是真的喝醉——不然怎么会这样撒娇。但权顺荣身体行动总是比脑子快，已经把人搂进怀里，侧躺过来，轻轻拍着他的背，低声哄着。

“好点了吗？知勋，要不，睡吧？”

“不！”

刚止住泪水的人推着权顺荣的肩膀把他按倒，坐到了他的身上，轻轻收缩着后穴，还埋在里面的东西又开始慢慢抬起头，李知勋手指在权顺荣胸膛上画着圈，“不睡，继续做。你还没射呢。”

“别……”权顺荣抓住他的手。

“你不想做吗？你不是喜欢我吗。”

“……所以你就利用我来散心？还是你就是想要作践自己？”权顺荣忽然脾气就上来了，“我是喜欢你，但是失恋的人是你，不是我。不要扯上我。”

李知勋被他这么一说竟然眼泪又开始涌上来：“你放屁！我这个样子到底是谁害的你不知道吗？你这个破烂榆木脑袋……以前我就一直喜欢你，但是你为什么丢下我出国？我他妈到最后都没能等到你的告白，找个人将就过一过也有错了？现在倒好，你回来了，还是不肯要我……呜呜呜呜权顺荣你是猪！”

一番话说得权顺荣一开始是生气，后来是疑惑，最后绕了八十个圈，总算整明白了——他喜欢的人，从前就是傲娇，现在也还是一样擅长欲擒故纵，要告白了也还是要站在原地大吼：你给我过来，自己却一步都懒得挪。

权顺荣笑了，伸手把李知勋拉下来给他擦眼泪，结果又被李知勋侧头躲了一下，于是他干脆扣住他的后脑，给了他一个猝不及防的深吻。

“知勋啊……告白是不能等的，喜欢的话，要自己说出来啊。”

被教育了的李知勋又开始委屈了，湿着眼睛红着鼻头狠狠瞪了权顺荣一眼，才把脸埋进他的肩头，小声说了句：“我喜欢你。”

“而且，交了男朋友之后才发现……喜欢你这件事情，根本就不可能忘记。你走了我只会越来越想你，越来越喜欢你。”

权顺荣还是没明白今晚这一切是梦还是现实，为什么故事反转得那么突然，他一直以为自己是单纯长情爱一个人爱一辈子最后孤独终老的苦情戏男主角，但忽然女神打翻了丘比特的花篮，玫瑰花瓣撒了他满身都是。

李知勋后来又哭了，甚至哭得更凶了——不过不是委屈哭的，而是被干得止不住生理泪水，四肢末端都酥麻得几乎没有力气，只能依靠本能攀附在权顺荣身上，仰头喊着顺荣、顺荣。

而明白自己得到了偏爱的人则是有恃无恐，在李知勋脖子上种下吻痕时满意地想，自己想做的事情终于都可以在他身上做了。再没有什么能比交合更直白地倾诉爱意，一遍遍重复着一样的动作，一遍遍感受着彼此身体的形状，就像是在一遍遍说着告白的话。权顺荣发了狠似的用手掰开李知勋的臀瓣，恨不得把自己的全部都埋进李知勋身体里一样挺着胯，在第二次把人操射的时候也把精液灌进了穴道深处。

“呜呜……你、你太过分了……权顺荣你是混蛋……”李知勋不受控制地流着泪。

“抱歉呀抱歉，知勋……没能忍住。”这回权顺荣知道他的宝贝不是真的在骂他，只是在撒娇而已，所以他也没有在担心，而是给了他一个响亮的啵啵，“还不是因为我真的真的太喜欢你了。”

FIN  
2019/9/29


End file.
